Love Song Requiem
by fullmetalmaniacc
Summary: So you've finally left me alone huh ?", "No more wrenches to the head, nagging or word fights." He laughed bitterly "So I should be happy ?" Songfic based on love song requiem by trading yesterday. Edxwinry, angst.


Summary - "So you've finally left me alone huh ?",

"No more wrenches to the head,nagging or word fights", He laughed bitterly

"So I should be happy ?". Songfic based on love song requiem by trading yesterday.

A/N - Yeah so Major Edxwinry angst but I think its a massive imrprovement from my previous work.

One more thing, this story is suppose to take place when Ed gets back after the promised day with his and Al's body back and all the enemies defeated.

However Winry is dead, don't ask me how she died cause I haven't figured out yet. Just use your imagination xD Enough with endless & rambles on with the story ! :D

Pairing - Edxwinry Base - Post manga

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I dont FMA or trading yesterday so quit asking me -.-

* * *

"So you've finally left me alone huh ?  
Just left me here without a trace, all alone."

"No more wrenches to the head, no more nagging, no more word fights.", he laughed bitterly

"So I should be happy ?"

_Emily ( Winry ) will find a better place to fall asleep_

"Well you know what Winry ?", Ed said as he knelt down next to her grave.  
He closed his eyes as he felt warm tears prickle at them.

"I'm not happy ... I miss you your stupid wrench attacks, your constant nagging, Our silly word fights."  
Ed paused and he sighed heavily "Your apple pie, your over concern, your optimism."

He felt the tears cascade down his cheeks but he didn't feel like brushing them away.  
For the first time in his life he didn't care who saw him cry, all he really wanted to see was her.

"The way you tried to make me smile, the way you laughed, the way you always knew the right thing to say."  
His voice got caught in his throat. He stiffled a quiet sob and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying his heart out.

"I miss YOU Winry ..."

_She belongs to fairytales that I could never be_

"You think you're so perfect ?  
You think I'm never going to find anyone like you ?  
Im not good enough ?

You've always made me laugh but I've always made you cry I'm the bad guy right ?"  
He choked out through clenched teeth.

"Well yeah you're perfect Yeah I'm never going to find anyone even comparable to you

Yeah and I'm never going to be good enough for you Yeah I broke my promise and always made you cry and yeah infact I've always been the bad guy."

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

"But how could I imagine a life without you Winry ?

You were suppose to be there .. You were suppose to be there with Grandma & Den & the warm apple pie.

You were suppose to cry tears of happiness, hug me & tell me how much you missed me.

You were suppose to wait till I realised that I loved you.

You Were suppose to tell me that you loved me too.

We were suppose to be together."

_And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

"But you're not here", he whispered quietly as if she could actually hear him.

"And the truth is its my fault for letting it get so bad ... for not being there when you needed me the most.  
For just blindly hoping that you were okay without actually doing anything about it."

_I die, each time you look away _

_My heart, my life will never be the same_

_this love will take my everything _

_one breath, one touch will be the end of me._

"I could pretend that you were here but then I'd have to pretend to say goodbye and lately I'm begining to hate goodbyes, I know things are never going to be the same.  
I Love you Winry, even though I know its a bit too late.

Buh I wish I could hold you just one last time.", He said and then quietly walked away.

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth_

He entered the quiet Rockbell household avoiding all the sad stares and quietly went into her room.  
Eds' gaze drifted to her dressing table and like a flash he pictured her sitting there, looking over her shoulder & smiling at him.

He shook his head to rid himself of the illusions

.  
"Damn it", he cursed and his gaze shifted to her bed.

"Winry ..."

_Ever waiting airports full of the love that you deserve_

He crawled into her bed and clutched onto her her pillow for dear life, taking in her scent.  
Even the reminiscence comforted him.

Ed held onto the pilow pretending it was her hoping to just hold her until the hurt went away.

_Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_

"I wish I had been there, then It'd actually be you who I was hugging you right now", he whisphered with a bitter smile on face.

Knowing that my heart will break but atleast the pain will last

"But maybe its for the best, maybe I deserve the pain ...", he said sadly

"I caused you pain & now I'm getting even more in return", he clenched his fists tight and kept saying sorry over & over again even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Guess I should justlearn to live with it.", he said as he got up and brushed his forming tears away.

_I die each time you look away _

_My heart, My life will never be the same_

_this love will take my everything _

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

He sat down quietly and closed his eyes trying to picture her right there and to his suprise,  
there she was... looking beautiful as always.

"Ed..", she whispered

"Winry ?", he asked

"Stop it!", she said suddenly sounding annoyed.

"Stop what?!", he asked confused. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked when she was annoyed.

"What!", she asked still annoyed.

"Never mind, Ive come here to tell you to stop whatever it is you think you're doing!", she continued

"What am I doing ?", Ed enquired

"Blaming yourself", she stated simply

"It is my fault", he replied in the same monotone

"Stop thinking like that... It happened cause it had to and you had nothing to do with it ! Stop thinking you've got it so bad and get over it Ed, This is nothing like the you.

Remember even though I might not actually be there I'm always here for you and I love you Ed." she said smiling softly.

"I love you too", he said as he smiled back.

_Emily (Winry) will find a better place to fall asleep Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dreams_

And she vanished.  
He knew he was never going to see her again but he also knew she wouldn't want him sad so he smiled.

_Maybe someday love_

Because it was her love that would always keep him alive

* * *

A/N 2 - Well its been a while since Ive updated but yeah Ive improved my grammar, spellings and stuff quite a bit xD This is pretty sad but well Im just a sap for Edxwinry angst. Constructive crticism is welcomed.  
All the flames shall be given to Mustang xP Thanks so much for reading ! (:


End file.
